We go our own way
by Jessi89
Summary: Chad und Troy streiten sich, weil Chad entweder Verabredungen saußen lässt oder viel zu spät kommt. Dazu kommen noch einige andere Probleme auf Troy zu. Lest selbst und seht, ob die das Problem lösen können.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1: Der Streit

Die Sommerferien sind vorbei und es tummelten sich die Schüler der East High School auf den Gängen. Darunter auch Troy Bolton und Gabriella Montéz. Beide standen vor dem Klassenzimmer, indem Mrs. Darbus unterrichtete. Dort warteten sie auf Chad und Taylor. „Wo bleiben die zwei denn? Wir hatten doch ausgemacht, dass wir uns in der Mittagspause treffen. Kelsi wird nicht besonders glücklich sein, wenn wir zu spät kommen." sprach Gabriella und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Troy nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Wange. „Die zwei werden schon noch kommen. Komm wir gehen schon mal vor." meinte er dann und zusammen mit Gabriella lief er zum Musikraum.

Als sie dort ankamen, war Kelsi schon am Klavier und klimperte ein wenig auf den Tasten herum. Troy öffnete die Tür und lies Gabriella eintreten, danach ging er durch die Tür. „Hey Kelsi." begrüßten die zwei Verliebten die geniale Songwriterin. „Hi. Wo sind denn Chad und Taylor?" fragte Kelsi. „Keine Ahnung, wir haben vor Darbus Klassenzimmer gewartet, sie sind einfach nicht aufgetaucht." antwortete Troy und setzte sich auf einen Barhocker. Auch Gabriella hatte sich auf einen Barhocker gesetzt, der genau neben Troy stand. „Das gibt es doch wirklich nicht, einmal wenn man mit denen einen Termin ausmacht, kommen die zwei nicht. Ich glaube die sitzen wieder in irgendeiner Ecke und knutschen." klagte Kelsi. Chad und Taylor waren kurz nach den Ferienjob im Hotel von Sharpay und Ryan zusammen gekommen und verbrachten seitdem sehr viel Zeit miteinander. Kelsi, die sich viel lieber auf das Komponieren konzentrierte, hatte keinen Freund, während Troy und Gabriella glücklicher als je zuvor waren. „Naja was soll's, fangen wir ohne die Beiden an." fuhr Kelsi fort. Sie hatte sich gedacht, dass Troy, Gabriella, Chad und Taylor im nächsten Theaterstück mitspielen würden, doch wenn die zwei Neuverliebten nie zu den Proben erschienen, konnte sie kein gutes Wort bei Miss Darbus einlegen. „Ihr singt euch am Besten erstmal ein. Wie wäre es mit ‚You are the music in me'?" fragte Kelsi und schon fing sie an die ersten Töne der wundervollen Ballade zu spielen.

Am Ende des Liedes ging hinter ihnen die Tür auf und es kamen Chad und Taylor händchenhaltend herein. „Hey, hier seit ihr also, ich dachte, wir wollten uns vor dem Klassenzimmer von Darbus treffen?" fragte Chad nach. „Ja, dieses Treffen war allerdings schon um 12:05 Uhr und nicht um 12:20 Uhr, oder wann ihr dort wart. Wo habt ihr gesteckt?" fragte Troy nach, stand auf und ging auf Chad zu. „Wir waren in der Cafeteria und haben etwas gegessen. Willst du mir jetzt etwa unterstellen, dass ich mich nicht an Abmachungen halt?" knurrte Troy´s bester Freund. „Ja, das möchte ich damit sagen. Egal, wann ich mich mit dir treffen will, egal zu welchem Training oder zu irgendeinem verdammten Basketballspiel kommst du zu spät!" brodelte es aus Troy heraus, er rempelte Chad an und verschwand aus dem Musikraum, wo alle nur gemeinsam üben wollten. „Troy!" rief Gabriella hinterher, doch er kehrte nicht zurück. Stumm starten sich die Personen im Musikraum an.

Troy war richtig wütend. Er wollte es zwar nicht werden, konnte sich aber dann nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er hatte es schon so lange mit Chad ausgehalten, dass er jetzt nicht hätte austicken müssen. Wieso war er nur so blöd und hatte sich mit seinem besten Freund angelegt? Solle er etwa wieder zurück in den Musikraum gehen und sich entschuldigen? Oh nein, das würde er jetzt auf keinen Fall tun, er war viel zu sauer auf Chad und außerdem würde das doof aussehen. Wütend stapfte Troy durch das Gelände der East High. Bei seiner Wut konnte jetzt nur eines helfen: Basketball. Das brachte ihn immer runter. Also schlenderte er geradewegs zur Sporthalle, um einige Körbe zu werfen. Doch jeder Treffer ging daneben. „Das gibt es doch nicht!" brüllte Troy durch die ganze Halle. Jedes Mal wenn er mit Gabriella oder Chad Streit hatte, konnte er keinen Ball versenken. Als wäre alles verhext gewesen, oder gegen sich verschwören. Wieso musste er eigentlich die ganze Zeit Mist bauen? Erst, als er gesagt hat, dass Gabriella für ihn nicht wichtig sei und er nicht zum Recall gehen wird und dann hatte er in den Sommerferien mehr auf sein Stipendium konzentriert, als die Verabredungen vergaß, dort hatte Gabriella sogar mit ihm Schluss gemacht und ist dann wieder mit ihm zusammengekommen. Diesen Fehler dürfte er nicht noch einmal machen, das war ihm klar.

Nach einer halben Stunde setzte sich Troy auf die Tribüne, um kurz Luft zu holen. Da ging die große Hallentür auf und es kam Gabriella rein. Sie ließ die Tür zufallen, was ein lautes Echo wiedergab und lief langsam zu Troy. „Hey." sagte sie leise und setzte sich neben Troy hin. „Ich hab mich dumm verhalten, oder?" fragte er dann. „Nein hast du nicht. Wenn ich du gewesen wäre, wäre ich auch so ausgetickt," antwortete Gabi, „Gehen wir? Wir müssen in zehn Minuten bei Mrs. Darbus sein, nachsitzen." Troy nickte nur mit dem Kopf, da er wusste, dass dort auch Chad sein wird, weil beide heute Morgen zu spät zum Unterricht kamen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Das Nachsitzen

Beim Nachsitzen mussten alle die Kulisse für das Musical, das Sharpay geschrieben hatte, bestreichen. Einige, darunter Troy und Gabriella glaubten, dass sie es nicht geschrieben hat, sondern richtige Songwriter, die dafür bezahlt worden sind. Troy sah sich um, sah aber keinen Chad. Hatte er sich freischreiben lassen, oder war Couch Bolton, der auch Troy´s Dad war, bei Mrs. Darbus und hatte ihn aus dem Nachsitzen geholt? Aber wieso holte er nicht seinen eigenen Sohn heraus? Die ganze Zeit ließ sich weder Chad noch der Couch im Theater sehen, obwohl Basketballtraining war. Troy ging zu Gabi und meinte zu ihr: „Das wird Ärger mit Dad geben, wenn ich nicht zum Training komm. Der ist eh schon sauer, als ich zu ihm gesagt hab, dass ich wieder bei einem Musical mitsingen will, auch wenn es nur ne Nebenrolle ist." Gabi versuchte ihn aufzuheitern, indem sie zu ihm sagte: „Die sind doch noch alle auf den ‚Stick to the Status Quo' – Trip. Sie werden sich noch damit anfreunden und was Chad angeht, er hatte vorhin zu mir gemeint, dass er stattdessen morgen nachsitzen wird, wegen dir." – „Wieso wegen mir? Nur weil wir uns streiten, will der nicht mehr mit mir in einem Zimmer verbringen? Er soll mal erwachsen werden!" regte sich Troy auf. „Mr. Bolton, bitte seien Sie ruhig, Sie sind hier beim Nachsitzen, nicht auf ihrem Basketballfeld." nörgelte Mrs. Darbus. „Sorry." antwortete Troy und ging wieder zurück an seine Arbeit.

Nach dem Nachsitzen hatten beide Mathe und dort war Chad auch wieder anwesend, doch er setzte sich nicht neben Troy, so wie es gewohnt war, sondern er setzte sich mit Taylor an einen anderen Tisch, der ganz am Ende des Klassenzimmers war. Die Stunde ging recht langsam um, während Troy mit verschränkten Armen und angewidertem Blick zu Chad hinübersah. Als der Unterricht zu Ende gegangen ist, war Chad der allererste der das Klassenzimmer verließ. Klar, er war nicht der Beste in Mathe und wollte so wenig Zeit wie möglich da verbringen, aber so schnell wie er heute verschwunden war, konnte man ahnen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Hey, sag mal was ist denn mit Chad heute los? Ist er mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?" fragte Martha, die Gabriella und ihren Freund gerade eingeholt hatte. „Nein, ich habe Streit mit ihm." antwortete Troy. „Und worum geht es? Oder würdest du das gerne für dich behalten?" fuhr Martha fort. „Ach, du kennst ihn doch, er kommt immer zu spät. Da ist mir mal der Kragen geplatzt und hab ihm die Meinung gegeigt." verriet Troy, während sie zu Biologie gingen. „Achso es ging wegen den Proben für das Sommer Musical? Ich hab Chad vorhin gesehen, wie er mir total stinkig entgegen gelaufen ist. Ich habe ihn gegrüßt und gefragt, wieso er nicht bei der Probe sei und da ist er einfach weitergelaufen, ohne etwas zu sagen." erzählte die Hip Hop Tänzerin. „Ach er kann überhaupt nicht mit Kritik umgeben. Vorhin wie ich ihm die Meinung gegeigt hab, da hat er ein Gesicht gezogen, was er immer macht, wenn wir mal nicht gewinnen sollten." meinte Troy. Zusammen setzten sich alle in die letzte Reihe und redeten angestrengt über Chad, während dieser in der 2. Reihe saß, was richtig merkwürdig für ihn war, denn normalerweise war er nicht der Streber, der alles mitbekommen wollte. Hatte ihn Taylor etwa soweit gebracht, endlich etwas für die Schule zu tun, oder tat er das nur um Troy zu ärgern und um zu zeigen, dass er auch etwas lernen kann?


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Der Traum & die Nachwirkungen

Am Abend saß Troy über seinen Hausaufgaben in Mathe, dennoch konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Er musste die ganze Zeit an den Streit mit Chad denken. Es war wirklich falsch, ihn so anzuschreien, dennoch konnte er es nicht mehr unterdrücken. Wenn Chad nun nicht mehr zum Training kam, was heute auch der Fall war, dann würde das Team gar nicht mehr gewinnen, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr mit ihm vertragen würde. Aber da müsse er sich erst bei Troy entschuldigen, das war der Captian der Wildcats sicher. „Troy… Troy… sag mal hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" plötzlich würde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Wie? Was?" faselte Troy und drehte sich um. In der Tür stand Mrs. Bolton. „Troy, was ist denn mir dir los?" fragte sie und ging zu ihrem Sohnemann. „Ach nichts besonderes, ich war nur gerade in Gedanken bei…" – „… bei Gabriella." unterbrach seine Mutter ihm. „Man sieht es dir total an, dass du in sie verliebt bist." Doch Troy widersprach: „Es geht nicht um Gabi, es geht um Chad. Ich habe mich mit ihm gezofft, weil er immer zu spät kommt, oder gar nicht erst auftaucht." Seine Mutter überlegte kurz und meinte dann: „Rede noch mal mit ihm, vielleicht könnt ihr das Problem irgendwie lösen. Und zu deinen Hausaufgaben. Pi ist nicht 3 mal der Präsident der vereinigten Staaten gewesen." Sie grinste, strich ihrem Sohn durch die Haare und verließ das Zimmer. Troy sah auf seinen Schulblock und sah wie dortstand: Pi 3 x Präsident der vereinigten Staaten der USA. Oooh nein, wie konnte er nur so etwas zusammen schreiben? Er nahm seinen Radiergummi und radierte alles weg, als er auf einmal das ganze Blatt zerriss. Das reichte ihm jetzt, er ließ seine Mathe-Hausaufgaben liegen und legte sich auf sein Bett. Troy dachte gerade noch daran, dass er seinen Wecker stellen sollte, doch dann war er schon im Land der Träume.

Er träumte kurioses. Als erstes stand er auf dem Basketballfeld und spielte mit Chad und seinen Wildcats ein sehr wichtiges Spiel, dass sie nicht verlieren durften. Gerade machte das gegnerische Team einen Korb und der Schlusspfiff beendete das Spiel. Die Wildcats hatten mit 2 Punkten verloren und alle schienen total traurig zu sein, Gabriella war am Weinen, während Taylor schon heruntergestürmt kam, um Chad in den Arm zu nehmen, auch sie hatte schon Tränen in den Augen. Troy war völlig verwirrt, als der Schiedsrichter auf ihm zukam und meinte: „Da die Wildcats dieses Spiel verloren haben, werdet ihr sterben. Verabschiede dich bitte von deiner Familie und deinen Freunden." Troy stand total verständnislos dort und wusste er nicht was er machen sollte. Verabschieden? Sterben? Was ging denn hier grad ab? Er stand total regungslos da und rührte sich keinen Zentimeter, als auf einmal Gabriella auf ihn zurannte und ihn tränenüberströmt umarmte. „Ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben, Troy. Ich werde mich selbst umbringen." Plötzlich gibt es einen schwarzen Fleck am Boden und Troy fiel tief hinein, sehr weit hinein.

Als nächstes befand er sich auf dem Hotelgrundstück Lava Springs, das Sharpay und Ryan's Eltern gehörten. Er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau daran, als er dort den Ferienjob anfing. Er stand etwa 3 Meter von dem Berg weg, auf dem sich Gabriella und er sich das erste Mal küssten. Dieses Mal stand auch Gabi mit dort, doch es war nicht er selbst der dortstand und seine Freundin in den Armen hielt, sondern es war Ryan. Troy ging näher heran, um das Gespräch mitanzuhören. „…traurig, dass Troy tot ist?" hörte er die Worte von Ryan als Erstes. „Es war am Anfang richtig schwer, er ist mir ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen, doch das ist jetzt vorbei. Ich bin jetzt mit dir zusammen und das werde ich nie bereuen!" antwortete Gabi. „Aber du hast ihn auf tragischer weise verloren, wer konnte denn wissen, dass die Wildcats das Spiel gegen den Tod verlieren?" fragte Ryan verwundert nach. „Ich habe nicht soviel für ihn empfunden, als du es vielleicht gedacht hast. Gut wir hatten ein wenig rumgeknutscht, aber mehr war da auch nicht. Troy ist Vergangenheit, es ist zwei Jahre her, als er starb. An dem Tag war er auch nicht in Topform. Das kommt davon, wenn man sich mit seinen besten Kumpels streitet." Troy war sprachlos. Er wollte schon einige Schritte auf die beiden zugehen, als er sah, dass sich Ryan und Gabi knutschten.

Er riss seine Augen auf und starrte an die Decke seines Schlafzimmers. Troy war total durchgeschwitzt und leichenblass. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, wo sein Wecker stand und merkte, dass es schon dreiviertel neun war. Er sprang aus seinem Bett und rannte runter ins Esszimmer, wo Mrs. Bolton gerade den Abwasch erledigte. „Wieso hat mich denn keiner geweckt? Ich bin zu spät!" stöhnte Troy herum. „Ganz einfach Schatz, du bist krank, du hast hohes Fieber. Geh wieder zurück ins Bett, ich bringe dir eine Suppe hoch. Und keine Sorge, ich habe schon in der Schule angerufen." antwortete seine Mam und Troy ging richtig benebelt wieder hoch in sein Zimmer und legte sich wieder hin. Von seinem Bett aus, sah er perfekt den Schreibtisch, wo sein zerstörtes Papierblatt vom Vortag war. Plötzlich kam ihm der Traum wieder in den Sinn. „Wie zum Teufel komm ich nur auf so einen Dreck?" überlegte er sich laut.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Sorge um Troy & das Verschwinden

Nach vier Tellern heißer Suppe und 5 Liter gefühltem Wasser war Troy wieder eingeschlafen. Während er oben schlief, war seine Mutter mit dem Hausputz beschäftigt, als es plötzlich an der Haustüre klingelte. Mrs. Bolton stellte den Staubsauger ab und ging an die Türe. Davor stand Gabriella. „Hallo Mrs. Bolton. Ich wollte Troy die Hausaufgaben bringen. Geht es ihm wirklich so schlecht, wie es Mrs. Darbus erzählt hatte?" machte sie sich Sorgen. Mrs. Bolton lies sie eintreten. „Ich glaube schon Gabriella, der Streit mit Chad hat ihn ganz schön mitgenommen. Er hat hohes Fieber, dazu sieht er noch leichenblass aus. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir das ansehen willst." antwortete Mr. Bolton. „Doch, ich möchte ihn gerne sehen. Mal schauen, ob mein Besuch ein bisschen gut tut für ihn." lächelte Gabi und ging hoch in Troy´s Zimmer.

Bevor sie das Schlafzimmer betrat, klopfte sie an, doch es kam keine Antwort, deshalb öffnete sie ganz leise die Tür und ging hinein. Troy lag immer noch in seinem Bett und schlief seelenruhig. Gabi trat näher heran und erschrak, wie kreidebleich Troy aussah, als würde er schon gar nicht mehr leben. „Troy?" fragte sie ganz vorsichtig. Sie legte die Schulbücher auf dem Schreibtisch und betrachtete das zerflederte Blatt auf dem Troy´s Gleichung von Pi und dem amerikanischen Präsident stand. „Ihm geht es wirklich nicht gut." gab Gabriella zu und setzte sich bei Troy aufs Bett. Sie hatte richtig Mitleid mit ihrem Freund und wolle am liebsten mit ihm tauschen. Plötzlich machte es ein klackerndes Geräusch, was von Fenster kam, wie es aussah, hatte gerade eben jemand einen Stein gegen das Fenster geschmissen. Gabi stand auf und lief zum Fenster. Unten auf dem Gehweg stand Sharpay. Gabi öffnete das Fenster und rief zu Sharpay: „Was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht in deinem Hotel sein und dir eine Gesichtsmaske draufklatschen lassen?" – „Hey, sprich bloß so nicht mit mir. Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um Troy. Deswegen schlage ich vor, dass wir uns so lange - bis Troy wieder gesund ist – versöhnen?" Gabi verstand nicht so richtig. Von der zickigen, hochnäsigen und dickköpfigen Sharpay Evans kam ein Friedensangebot? „Ehmm… ja, wenn du meinst." faselte sie nur und wollte sich schon umdrehen, damit sie sich um Troy kümmern konnte. „Hey, Gabriella, dürfte ich mit hochkommen und mich auch etwas um Troy kümmern?" kam plötzlich die Frage von Sharpay. „Klar wieso nicht." antwortete Gabi und ging nach unten, um die Tür für Sharpay aufzumachen.

Als beide wieder oben ins Zimmer kamen, war Troy wach und schaute die zwei Mädels an. Er lächelte leicht, was ihn noch blasser machte. „Oh Gott Troy, was machst du denn wieder für Sachen?" sorgte sich Sharpay und setzte sich auf das Bett von Troy. Der Kranke lächelte schwach. Auch Gabi setzte auf die andere Seite des Bettes und streichelte ihren Freund sanft über die Wange. „Habt ihr zwei euch vertragen?" fragte Troy schwach nach. „Ja, zumindest solange bis du wieder gesund bist." antwortete Gabi. Sie stand auf und ging hinaus, während sich Sharpay und Troy sich unterhielten. „Wo will denn Gabi hin?" fragte Troy. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Ahnung." antwortete die Blonde. Als Gabi wieder hochkam, fragten Sharpay und Troy nach, wo sie gesteckt habe. „Ich war unten bei deiner Mam und hab ihr von dem jetzigen Zustand von dir berichtet."

Erst spät am Abend gingen die beiden Mädels nach Hause. Als am Abend Mrs. Bolton in das Schlafzimmer kam, meinte Troy: „Sag mal, Mum, kam dir Sharpay irgendwie verändert vor? Du kennst sie schon seit dem Kindergarten und schon da war sie ein kleines zickiges Mädchen." Sie setzte sich auf das Bett von ihrem Sohn und antwortete: „Ja, sie kam mir auch irgendwie verändert vor. Ich kann mich noch genau an deinem 5. Geburtstag erinnern, sie wollte damals unbedingt all deine Geschenke haben. Aber heute war sie richtig nett, sie hat mich sogar gegrüßt." Troy nickte nur verständlich. An seinem 5. Geburtstag hatte er einige Kinder aus dem Kindergarten eingeladen, auch Sharpay und Ryan Evans, die damals noch Nachbarskinder waren. Die kleine Party war prima, bis Sharpay das Zicken anfing und alle Spielsachen von Troy haben wollte.

Der Kranke aß noch seine restliche Suppe auf und gab sie dann seiner Mam. „Kann ich morgen wieder zur Schule gehen?" fragte er. „Wir müssen erstmal sehen, ob es dir besser geht und falls es dir nicht besser gehen sollte, dann heißt es für morgen Arztbesuch." antwortete Mrs. Bolton. Na super, darauf hatte Troy überhaupt keine Lust, mitten im Sommer zum Arzt zu Rennen wegen einer Grippe. Er nickte und sprach: „Könntest du mich bitte alleine lassen, ich möchte jetzt gerne etwas schlafen." Auch seine Mam nickte, gab ihren Sohn noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Sobald Troy das Treppengetrampelt von seiner Mam nicht mehr hörte, sprang er aus seinem Bett hinaus und zog sich an. „Ich kann doch nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen, sind die wohl alle bescheuert oder was?" führte Troy Selbstgespräche. Er machte das Fenster sperrangelweit auf und kletterte leise hinaus. Danach kletterte er die Strickleiter herunter, die er als kleiner Bub mal gemopst hatte und schlich sich durch den Vorgarten. Er schaute kurz in ein Fenster hinein und sah, dass Mrs. Bolton mit ihrem Mann am Fernseher saß und sich unterhielten. Troy ging rasch weiter. Er wusste genau wohin er gingen würde, also rannte er die Straße hinunter, dann links und nach rechts, dann waren es nur noch 200 Meter bis zum Haus von Gabriella. Troy klopfte an der Tür der Familie Montéz. Es dauerte ein bisschen bis Gabriellas Mam auf machte. „Oh hallo Troy… wieso bist du denn so blass? Komm doch rein!" Er betrat das Haus und antwortete: „Ich bin nur ein bisschen krank. Ist Gabi oben?" Mrs. Montéz nickt und ließ ihn passieren. Er rannte die Treppe hoch und stand vor Gabriellas Zimmer.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5: Die Erkenntnis

Troy klopfte vorsichtig an Gabis Tür. „Ja?" kam vom Zimmer heraus. Troy öffnete die Tür und steckte seinen Kopf rein und fragte leise: „Darf ich reinkommen?" Gabriella erschrak und drehte sich um. „Troy, was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht zuhause im Bett liegen?" wunderte sie sich. Troy kam ins Zimmer rein und meinte so: „Ja eigentlich schon, aber du kennst mich, ich kann es nicht lange im Bett aushalten. Ich muss was unternehmen." – „Troy du bist krank, du gehörst ins Bett!" schimpfte Gabi. „Jetzt hörst du dich schon wie meine Mutter an." erwiderte Troy, machte die Tür zu und sprach weiter: „Wie war die Schule heute? Gab es irgendwas besonderes, was ich vielleicht verpasst habe?" Gabi überlegte kurz und meinte dann: „Eigentlich nichts besonderes, Darbus hat mal wieder von ihrem Theater gelabert, sie hatte auch total übertrieben mit dem krank sein, sie hat dann auch noch gesagt, dass du nur so tust, als ob du krank wärst und dann hat sie noch gemeint, dass du prima ne Rolle im Musical übernehmen könntest." Sie grinste und ging auf Troy zu. „Wenn sie meint, dass ich schauspiele, dann geh ich morgen in die Schule. Ich kann mir schon ihr Gesicht vorstellen, wenn sie mich sieht. Da würde sie sofort sagen: „Mister Bolton, gehen Sie sofort zur Krankenschwester, das sieht ja nicht mehr normal aus." Oder sie würde umkippen." lachte Troy. Bei dem Gedanken musste Gabriella das Grinsen anfangen.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und es kam Chad herein. „… Ich hab nur noch… Oh, was macht der denn hier?" fragte Chad verwundert. Troy sah Gabriella an und willigte ein: „Aha, so sieht das Ganze also aus? Sich erst Sorgen um mich machen und dann mit meinem ehemaligen besten Freund rum machen!" Das war Troy zuviel, er drehte sich rum, lief ganz knapp an Chad vorbei, der vor lauter Schreck die Flasche Limonade fallen lies und verließ das Zimmer von Gabriella. Er ging direkt an Mrs. Montéz vorbei und schlug die Haustüre zu.

Troy ging sinnlos durch die Straßen. Wie konnte Chad nur so etwas machen und Gabriella noch dazu? Sie liebte ihn doch, oder war das etwa nur geschauspielert? Wenn ja, dann sollte sie auf die Schauspielschule gehen und dort ihr Talent weiter fördern. In Troy´s Kopf ratterte es, wieso hat Chad was mit Gabriella? Gut am Anfang war er nicht begeistert davon, dass Troy mit Gabriella so viel abhing, dennoch verstand er es nach einiger Zeit und Chad wusste genau, dass Troy in Gabi verliebt war. Immer wieder gingen dieselben Fragen bei Troy durch den Kopf, aber eine Antwort, egal zu welcher Frage, fand er nicht.

Er sah nicht wohin er lief, als es plötzlich dong machte und Troy gegen eine Laterne krachte. Bewusstlos brach er zusammen und blieb auf dem beleuchteten Gehweg liegen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6: Der Aufenthalt bei den Männern in weiß

Als Troy wieder wach wurde, lag er in weiße Laken und seine Eltern saßen bei ihm. „Troy, Schätzchen, endlich du bist wach. Wir haben uns mega Sorgen um dich gemacht. Als wir dich nicht auf deinem Zimmer gefunden haben, wussten wir, dass irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert ist." plapperte Mrs. Bolton einfach drauf zu. „Es ist ja gut Schatz, er ist ja noch am Leben. Sag mal wieso bist du eigentlich von Zuhause abgehaun? Du bist doch total krank?" fragte Couch Bolton nach. Als Troy versuchte zu antworten, merkte er erst, dass seine Nase verbunden war, wie es aussah, hatte er sich seine Nase gebrochen. Doch er setzte trotzdem an und sprach leise: „Ich musste einfach raus, ich hätte es nicht ausgehalten, tagelang in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt zu sein." – „Aber Schatz, du hättest aus runter gehen gekonnt und dich auf die Couch legen gekonnt." antwortete Mrs. Bolton. „Das ist genau dasselbe, als würde ich in meinem Zimmer liegen. Was ist denn eigentlich genau passiert?" fragte er nach. „Also genau können wir es nicht sagen, aber wir vermuten, dass du gegen den Laternenmast gerannt bist. Ryan Evans hat dich gefunden und hat sofort den Arzt alarmiert." antwortete Mister Bolton.

Es klopfte an der Tür und es kam Gabriella, zusammen mit Ryan und den ganzen Wildcats herein. Zeke, der echt leckere Sachen backen konnte, begrüßte Troy: „Hey Troy, was machst du denn wieder für Sachen? Einfach die Laterne abknutschen! Also bitte, die Laterne wollte das bestimmt nicht, deswegen hat sie sich gewehrt." Alle lachten, bis auf Troy und seinen Eltern. „Nein kleiner Scherz am Rande. Wie geht's dir denn?" grinste Ryan. „Wenn man das als gut bezeichnen kann," dabei zeigte er auf seine gebrochene Nase, „dann geht's mir prima." antwortete Troy und grinste. „Schau mal, ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht. Habe gehört, dass es hier im Krankenhaus nicht so leckere Sachen geben soll." fügte Zeke hinzu und gab Troy eine Tüte seiner leckeren Kekse. „Danke alter, ich werde sie in Ehren halten." bedankte sich Troy, machte die Tüte auf und biss sogleich in den ersten Keks hinein. „Hey…" kam plötzlich eine Stimme zum Vorschein. Es war Gabriella, die sehr eingeschüchtert wirkte. Troy blieb fast der Keks im Halse stecken. Er hatte sie gar nicht gesehen, dass sie mitrein kam. „Ich wollte mal mit dir reden, wegen gestern." flüsterte sie. „Ok, Jungs, es wird Zeit zum Abhauen, wir müssen noch zum Extra-Training. Couch, kommen Sie mit?" fragte Jason. Mister Bolton nickte mit dem Kopf und nahm seine Frau an die Hand.

Als Gabi mit Troy alleine war, versuchte Gabriella zu erklären: „Chad war gestern nur bei mir, weil er sich bei dir entschuldigen wollte. Er wusste bloß nicht wie. Taylor hatte vorgeschlagen, dass er mal zu mir nach Hause kommen soll, dass wir darüber reden können, wie ihr zwei euch wieder vertragen könnt. Ich habe mit Chad nichts, ich liebe nämlich nur dich und das weißt du auch." Gabriella kam es so vor, als hätte Troy gar nicht zugehört, da er seine Augen zu gemacht hatte und seinen Kopf abgewendet hatte. „Ich möchte im Moment einfach nicht darüber reden. Lass mir einfach Zeit, dies zu verkraften." Gabriella nickte traurig, aber verständnisvoll. Sie stand auf, streichelte die Hand von Troy und verließ ihn dann. Als sie bei der Türe stand, hatte sie das Gefühl, ihren geliebten Troy verloren zu haben.

Troy hatte total das Zeitgefühl verloren, tief in der Nacht lag er da und dachte nach. Über Gabriella und Chad. War dieser Gefühlsausbruch wirklich so schlimm, wie sich das angehört hatte? Liebte er Gabriella überhaupt noch, oder war er mit ihr zusammen, weil es zur Selbstverständlichkeit gehört? Langsam lief ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunter. Er hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl, was er bei seinem ersten Kuss mit Gabriella hatte. Troy erinnerte sich daran, als Gabi ihm ‚Gotta Go My Own Way' vorsang und damit einen Schlussstrich gesetzt hatte. Damals hatten die Wildcats die zwei wieder zusammengebracht und Kelsi's Hilfe war auch noch dabei, genauso wie Ryan, der ihn bewusstlos auf der Straße gefunden hatte und sofort den Notarzt rief. Nach langem Überlegen schlief er ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Troy durch die Visite geweckt. „Guten morgen Mister Bolton. Wie geht es Ihnen denn heute?" fragte der Arzt. „Könnte besser gehen." antwortete Troy traurig. „Ich glaube, es kommt noch schlimmer: Wir müssen Sie operieren." brummte der Arzt. „Was?" Troy war total geschockt, nicht nur, dass er dieses Wochenende nicht zum Spiel gegen die West High konnte, jetzt solle er auch noch operiert werden, dafür war klar, dass er auch im Spiel gegen die North High ausfallen würde. „Aber wieso?" fragte er nach. „Sie wollen doch nicht mit einer ziemlich krummen Nase rumlaufen oder irre ich mich da gerade?" redete der Arzt. Gut, da musste Troy einwilligen, er konnte sich schon in Gedanken fassen, wie Gabriella gucken würde, wenn Troy mit einer extrem krummen Nase aus dem Krankenhaus kam. Er nickte, während der Arzt auf ihm zukam und sich auf einen Stuhl neben Bett setzte. „Sie sind ein junger, hübscher Mann, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Mädels auf Sie fliegen…" – „und ich bin ein Typ, der Playmaker ist und daher diese Woche und in zwei Wochen beim Spiel dabei sein muss!" unterbracht Troy den Arzt. „Hören Sie zu Bolton, wenn Sie morgen da rausspazieren und sich nicht operieren lassen, dann werd ich Ihnen nicht helfen können. Wenn Sie dann bei diesem Spiel den Ball auf die Nase bekommen, kann ich für nichts garantieren." ermahnte der Arzt, stand auf und verließ, ohne ein weiteres Wort fallen zu lassen, das Zimmer.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7: Die Gedanken und Entscheidung des Troy Boltons

Troy´s Eltern wussten schnell davon, dass ihr Sohn am nächsten Tag operiert werden soll und eilten sofort ins Krankenhaus. „Ich kann nicht operiert werden, ich bin der Playmaker ich muss bei dem Spielen dabei sein!" schmollte Troy immer noch. „Chad wird für dich den Playmaker übernehmen." antwortete Couch Bolton. „Nein, nie im Leben wird Chad der Playmaker, da geh ich sogar freiwillig aufs Spielfeld." drohte Troy. „Das lässt du schön bleiben Jungchen. Wenn es sogar sein muss, binden wir dich hier am Bett fest. Gabriella wird dir schon sagen, wie das Spiel gelaufen ist." widersprach Mrs. Bolton. „Das wird sie wohl eher nicht tun." ahnte Troy. Da schauten die Eltern Bolton nicht schlecht. „Wieso das denn, habt ihr euch gestritten?" fragte Mrs. Bolton. „Streiten kann man es nicht nennen. Sie hatte sich vorgestern heimlich mit Chad getroffen." fing Troy an zu erklären, doch Mister Bolton unterbrach ihn: „Und du denkst, die zwei haben etwas miteinander." der Couch schnaufte kurz durch, setzte sich bei seinem Sohn aufs Bett und fing an zu erzählen: „Ich bin mir hundert Prozent, nein tausend Prozent sicher, dass Gabriella nichts mit Chad anfangen würde. Er ist gar nicht ihr Typ und übrigens Chad hat doch Taylor, wieso bräuchte er dann Gabi? Vielleicht wollten sich die zwei gestern nur treffen und was als Freunde, ich wiederhole mich noch mal, als Freunde unternehmen." Troy dachte etwas darüber nach. „Aber Gabi hat gestern zu mir gemeint, dass Taylor vorgeschlagen hatte, dass die zwei, also Gabi und Chad, sich treffen und sich darüber unterhalten, wie sich Chad bei mir entschuldigen könnte. Ihr wisst doch ganz genau, dass ich bei solchen Sachen sehr lange nachhänge." gab er dann zu. „Na also Troy, vertraue Gabi. Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen." antwortete Mister Bolton und Troy war erstaunt von seinem Vater, das so was aus seinem Mund kam.

Drei Stunden später war Troy wieder alleine, doch das wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, er war einfach zu nervös. Er nahm das Telefon, was direkt neben seinem Krankenbett lag und wählte eine Nummer, die er schon auswendig konnte. „Ja?... Hallo?..." kam es an der anderen Leitung. „Ehm… ja… Hi, ich bin's, Troy, hast du vielleicht Zeit?" fragte er und er wusste, dass er bei der richtigen Person rausgekommen war. „Troy, es ist zehn Uhr abends, ich glaub nicht, dass jetzt noch Besucher gern gesehen sind und ich muss morgen wieder in die Schule." erläuterte die Person am anderen Ende. „Bitte, es geht um uns beiden. Ich hab noch mal über uns nachgedacht und ich möchte… ich möchte das nicht gerne am Telefon ausdiskutieren. Kommst du bitte." erwiderte Troy und hoffte, dass sie auch kommt. „Hmm… nagut, aber wenn wir erwischt werden…" antwortete sie, doch Troy unterbrach sie schon: „…dann werden wir von Hasen verhaftet ok?" Er grinste, verabschiedete sich von ihr und beendete das Telefonat.

Keine halbe Stunde später ging ganz leise die Tür im Krankenzimmer von Troy auf und eine schwarze Gestalt kam herein. „Troy? Bist du wach?" fragte eine leise Stimme. „Ja und jetzt komm rein." antwortete er. Gabriella kam auf ihn zu und fragte: „Wieso wolltest du mich so dringend sprechen?" – „Ich hab mir noch mal alles durch den Kopf gehen lassen und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass wir uns… wir sollten uns fürs Erste trennen. Du fragst dich bestimmt jetzt, weshalb, aber an dir liegt es nicht, es liegt nur an mir. Ich muss erstmal mit allem fertig werden, mit der morgigen Operation, mit Chad und dann noch mit der Grippe." Was Troy nicht sah, waren Gabriellas Tränen. Sie war fertig mit den Nerven. „Hey Gabi, es liegt wirklich nicht an dir. Du bist ein hübsches, nettes und süßes Mädchen, aber ich muss meine Probleme erstmal unter Dach und Fach bringen. Ich mag dich, sehr sogar und irgendwann kommen wir wieder zusammen. We go our own way, ok? Es kommt die Zeit, da werden wir wieder zusammenkommen." Gabriella wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und antwortet brüchig: „Okay, aber versprich mir bitte eins. Komm wieder zurück zu mir, egal wann, ich werde dich für immer lieben. Sei es nächste Woche oder in 3 Jahren, ich warte auf dich." Mit Worten drehte sich Gabriella um und wollte gehen, doch dann sagte Troy: „Ja, das werde ich, das verspreche ich." Gabi setzte ein kurzes Lächeln auf und ging dann leise, damit sie nicht erwischt wird.


End file.
